


Rebel Love Sick - Boyfriends

by Scatterbrain5000



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andley - Freeform, BVB, Gay Sex, M/M, The summary is the same one I used for this oneshot back then so everything is completely OG 🤙🏽, i wrote this when I was like 13 and BVB was my life: ahhh good times :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatterbrain5000/pseuds/Scatterbrain5000
Summary: Yeah... So... This is basically just a filthy, dirty, R-rated Andley smut I dug up from the deep, dark, murky pits of filth in my disgusting, fucked-up mind.......ENJOY!! *(Contains: strong language, Andy Biersack and Ashley Purdy and most importantly:..............HOT BOY ON BOY ACTION!!!!)*





	Rebel Love Sick - Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this will actually get discovered by anyone but it was my most popular oneshot on wattpad so I decided to post it here because I at least wanted to have SOMETHING posted here lol
> 
> This was the first smut I ever let the internet see and I’m actually quite proud of it considering I wrote this years ago ahah

Andy's POV:

Today, me and the rest of the BVB boys are recording our newest single: Rebel Love Song. It's gonna be a rather noisy session, as always...

As we all file into the studio, I catch a glimpse of Ashley's perfectly-toned abs as he stretches a little. He's so perfect. He takes my breath away. But, how could a straight man ever love a gay one?...I never thought for one minute I'd wind up drooling over a fellow band member. And, as much as I hate the idea, I know he will never feel the same way about me as I do him. I love him so much. So, so much... I glance over at him, only to discover he's looking right at me. I smile warmly and, just as he smiles back, I feel a slight tingling in my crotch area. I can feel the blood rushing through my veins, my pulse hammering in my groin. If I get an erection now, I'll never be able to control myself around him! Okay Andy, just look away and take a few deep breaths... I must have been taking my calming breaths a little too deeply because Jinxx's voice snaps me out of my little Ashley trance.

'You okay, Ands?' He asks, waving his hand in front of my face.

'Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.' I smile as I come back to earth. We finish recording Rebel Love Song and then go back to our luxury hotel in LA. We're all in separate rooms, 1 through to 5. Jinxx is in number 1, CC's in number 2, Jake's in number 3, Ashley's in number 4 and of course I'm in number 5. I walk into my room, close the door and strip down to my black Batman boxers only to discover I have an erection. I sigh before quickly walking over to the window and closing the curtains. I put a couple of lamps on and turn on the TV. Getting under the duvet, I sink into the comfy mattress and begin flicking through the channels. I go all the way up to the many gay porn channels and manage to find "Emo Boys: Young and Horny". Obviously, it piques my interest so I have a look. The first image I'm unexpectedly greeted with is an absolutely gorgeous young 18-year-old emo boy, who looks almost exactly like Ashley, panting and groaning as he gets pounded hard by another two young men who can't be that much older than him. I subconsciously begin stroking myself, moaning Ashley's name. I close my eyes as soft moans escape my lips.

After about 20 minutes, I feel a pair of soft lips on mine and a hand over my own. The owner of the lips pulls away and I open my eyes, smiling and biting my lip as I see Ashley sat beside me. 'Hey.' He smiles as his lips brush against mine.

'Hi.' I whisper, blushing as he kisses the sticky palm of my right hand. 'How much of that did you see?' I ask, looking down, my long black hair falling to cover my beet-red cheeks.

'Enough to know that you want me.' He chuckles, lifting my head up so he can look at me. His chocolate brown eyes burn lustfully into my icy blue ones. Taking both of us by surprise, I crash my lips against his and bite down on his bottom lip which causes him to moan. I push my tongue into his mouth, winning the battle for dominance. With our lips still pressed together, he strips me of my Batman boxers and throws them on the floor next to his super-cute Hello Kitty ones.

'Which position do you want me in, Ashes?' I ask as I pull away to look into his eyes.

'Which position gives me the perfect view of your sexy little ass, AndyKins?' He grins, giving me one of his famous Outlaw winks.

'All fours it is then.' I giggle as I get into position, my head on the pillows with my ass in the air. I let out an aroused gasp as I feel his hands on my hips and his dick teasing my asshole. 'What're you waiting for, Ashes? Aren't you gonna fuck your little AndyKins?' I shudder as I feel his teeth graze my neck before he answers my question by slamming into me hard, hitting my prostate dead on, making me scream in pure pleasure and grip the sheets so tight that my knuckles turn white. 'Fuck! Harder, Ashes!' I groan into the pillows as he pounds into me, hitting my prostate perfectly every time. Through my moans, I can't help but chuckle lightly as I notice him moaning and cursing in time with his thrusts. He angles himself slightly as he goes deeper into me, moving one of his hands from my hips to yank my head back by my hair. I let out a loud, breathy moan and bite my lip as he gasps in response to my reaction. 'I like it rough and kinky...spank me Ashes?!' I ask desperately, howling in ecstasy as he does as requested. He does it 5 times on each side before almost crushing my pelvis with his fingers just so he can pull me back to meet his thrusts. As he does this, I begin pumping myself furiously. 'Oh god, Outlaw.' I groan as I feel both my orgasm coming on and his fingernails dig into my hips. 'I'm so fucking close, Ashes. I want you to make me come like never before. Make me come harder than CC did. Make me come harder than Jake did. Please... Make me come harder than Jinxx did. Come on Ashes, make me scream like the little whore I am when my orgasm rocks my body because of you.' That was all the encouragement he needed because he pulled his dick all the way out to the tip before slamming back into me, making me scream his name as he does it over and over. 'Ashes!' I scream, coming hard all over the bed sheets as he hits my prostate again.

'AndyKins!' He shouts as he throws his head back, releasing deep inside me as my walls tighten around his cock. He rides out his orgasm, making mine last longer too. After several minutes, he pulls out of me and we collapse onto the come-covered bed sheets in an exhausted sweaty heap of limbs, panting.

'Fuck me, that was amazing!' I exclaim once I finally catch my breath. He nods his head in agreement and kisses me.

'Fuck you? I just did!' We both burst out laughing and I playfully slap his chest as I cuddle up to him.

'Shut up you.' I sigh happily, smiling as he twirls my hair around his fingers.

'AndyKins?'

'Yeah, Ashes?'

'Will you be my boyfriend?'

'Yes.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too, baby.' We have just enough energy left to get under the covers before we fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
